California sunshine
by NewYorkDream
Summary: Miley is forced to stays with her aunt Katie for the summer. She soon starts to fall in-love with "Bad boy" Nick jonas. Her family tells her not to date nick but she doesn't listen. Will their summer love survive? Niley story


I had been on the aeroplane for at least 3 hours now. Pure boredom started to hit me about an hour ago. I grabbed a hold of my bag from under the seat below. I open the bag and took a book from the right hand corner. It was The Notebook. By Nicholas sparks, my favourite author. Although I wasn't the type of girl that seemed to like to read this stuff, I guess every girl loves love stories. I had seen the movie over a billion times, but I always loved to read the book whenever I felt down. In a way, The Notebook was my own perfect love story. My mum, she had sent me to Katie's, my aunt, for the summer. Clearly my mum couldn't look after me properly, her Boyfriend was controlling her. I bet he was the one that suggested me to come in the first place. Bastard.

"Please now put your seatbelts on. The plane will be arriving shortly in California."

I heard one of the airhostess say from the front of the plane. I cringed at the sight, she had too much make-up on and such a huge fake Grin plastered across her face. California...I Signed. Great, I'd be stuck with a bunch of blonde haired, fake tan people for the whole of summer. At least I knew one person, Haley. My cousin. She was 4 months older than me. She turned 18 a month ago. Man, I can't wait till I turn 18, I can finally move out of my mum's house and study Writing at a London university. I already got a promising place at oxford. I still don't know if I'd take it yet.

I closed my eyes tight as the plane came into the run way to land. I had always hated plane landings, they were the worst. Take-offs was just as bad too, though. The aeroplane landed smoothly, surprising. Around me strangers started to get up from their seats and get their bags the cabin above them. I clicked my seatbelt and unhooked it, swinging it to the side and standing up. I yawned, stretching my body. I looked ahead to see the line of people trying to get off. Ugh, why does this ALWAYS take so long?

" Miley!" I heard a familiar voice shout from afar.

When I realised who the voice calling my name, i shouted back. "Haley!" I dodged passed strangers as reached Haley and Katie. I hugged both of them tight and smiled. "Haley, dude! Look at your hair!" I touched her new light blonde hair.

"Miley, dear, you look gorgeous. How about we head back. Get freshened up and head out for dinner?" Aunt Katie suggested, she took one of my luggage bags and carried on walking ahead. I cocked my head to Haley. She had her hair in a messy bun and light make-up on. She was dressed in Hollister blue shorts and a tank top on. Whereas I had sweat pants and an "I love New York "jumper on. Compared to me, she was Stunning.

Haley's house was right on the beach. Laguna Beach I think? Anyways, Haley and I hopped out of the car after 2 hours of catching up. Ahead was the Pacific water. The sunset bounced off the sea giving it an attractive manner to the deep ocean. I turned to the right of the beach. There were a group of about 15 guys & girls. Most of them looked like they were already drunk at 6:00pm. Some of them were being stupid and going close to the bonfire they had set up.

"That's Nick and his idiotic friends over there" Haley said passing me while pointing down to where I was looking. "He has already been to jail for punching a police officer. He's bad news. But sooo hot." She licked her lips and winked at me, before walking towards her house.

"Wait, which one's nick again?" I asked but by the time I turned she vanished.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked back into the house. "Haley? Where are you?" I slid of my sandals by the front door and walked over to the coffee table. I reached down to a photo of Courtney and I back when we were 8. I ran my thumb over Courtney. I felt tears whelming up. I put the picture down and began walking down the hall way. My hand grazed past the wall paper. It was peach with oddly pattern smothered across it. Haley finally came out from nowhere.

I smiled "Finally. Where were you?" I questioned Haley.

"Dude. I just went to get water." She giggled and ran past me almost spilling her glass of water in her hand, upstairs. I rolled my eyes and run up to her room. There was purple wallpaper and posters of that vampire dude. Edward Patterson? Or Robert Cullen? Something like that. I dived into her huge bed, and plopped myself next to her.

"Hmm; I think I'd like to meet her, then" Haley mumbled to herself while checking one of her texts.

"OH MY GOSH! That's it! I'm brilliant! You HAVE to meet Lucas!" She yelled next to me almost bursting my ear drums. I flinched and covered my ears.

"Clam down. Sheesh. You almost burst my ear drums. Who is Lucas anyway?" I put my hands down and turned to her.

"He's my closest guy friend in the whole wide world!" She grinned at me, paused, and then began again. "You know, he's single too" Haley nudged me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yo –"I was interrupted by another voice speaking over me.

"Miley" Aunt Katie said, opening to the door. "I'm afraid I can't make the dinner plans tonight. - I just have to head down to the office, an-"

"Don't worry about it, aunty" I said, stopping her from rambling on.

She let out a revived sign. "Are you sure honey? I can always call them up and tell them I'm sick or something."

I shook my head at her last comment. I smile at her, letting her know it was okay. "No, no. No need to! Me and Haley are _totally _fine here" I looked over at Haley who spoke up.

"Yeah, _totally_." She mimicked me. I glared at her, in which she giggled.

"No, but seriously, mum. We'll just order a pizza" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll make it up to you girls another time. Right now, I have to go." Aunt Katie whipped out a 20 dollar note from her purse handing over to Haley. "Here" She gestured to the note. "For the pizza" And with that, she picked up her purse from the table and left the room.

Once the door slammed shut from the front, Haley jumped off her bed picking up her phone.

"Who you calling hal?" I asked, looking up at her. She scrolled down the list before hitting the button. She put the phone to her ears, one hand covering the speaker.

"My friend Lucas!" She whispered. I groaned and threw myself back on the bed.


End file.
